Contos de Páscoa
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: .:Conjunto de drabbles de Páscoa:. .:Harry/Draco:. .:Fics escritas para o Projeto Drops de Pinhão do 6 Vassouras:.
1. Fantasia

**Título: **Fantasia**  
><strong>

**Autor: **Carol1408**  
><strong>

**Palavra utilizada: **Coelhinho**  
><strong>

**Número de palavras: **268**  
><strong>

**Avisos:** Fic para o projeto Drops de Pinhão 3.0 (Edição Surpresa) do fórum 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasia<strong>

- HAHAHAHAHA!

- Não ria, Potter, se não quiser que eu arranque esses seus olhos verdes!

- Mas vocês está tão… Tão engraçado! HAHAHAHAHA!

Draco bufou, contrariado, e tentou se virar par ir embora, mas aquela _rídicula fantasia_ não estava colaborando, fazendo-o esbarrar em todos os móveis da casa.

Harry, sem deixar de rir, foi atrás do namorando, impedindo-o de fugir para o quarto. Tentou fazer uma cara séria, mas ver o rosto frio do loiro emoldurado por aquelas orelhinhas gerava uma reação mais forte que ele, e tudo que pode fazer foi cair na gargalhada novamente.

Draco deu um soco em seu braço, e ele devia estar mesmo fulo, porque doeu de verdade.

- Ai! Draco!

- Agora você calou a boca, hein, Potter! E pare de rir, porque eu estou fazendo essa porcaria pelos _seus filhos, _e não por Scorpius, que sabe que não tem mais idade pra acreditar no coelhinho!

- Na verdade, você está fazendo isso pela Lily, que acha você a coisa mais fofa, e ela quer que você entregue o ovo dela.

O loiro fez bico, mas acabou desistindo, juntando a cestinha com os ovos de Páscoa. Iria ser a chacota da festa, mas pelo menos as crianças o estavam aceitando bem.

Harry sorriu alegremente, abraçando Draco e o levantando no ar. O loiro se debateu e reclamou, mas acabou ficando quieto quando o moreno passou a beijá-lo entusiasmadamente. Sempre funcionava, Harry pensou.

- Depois temos que arranjar uma fantasia menor de coelhinho para você entregar os meus chocolates, amor.

- Potter! Seu pervertido!

O moreno apenas riu e voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Feliz Páscoa, povo! Espero que tenham comido muitos chocolates! ;D

Esse feriado eu ia aproveitar para adiantar as minhas fics, mas tive um problema de saúde e as coisas não correram como eu queria. D=

Então, estou postando essas pequenas drabbles de presente de Páscoa para vocês! Não estão lá essas coisas, mas é meu presentinho de coração e meu pedido de desculpas pela demora.

Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews para eu saber o que acharam!

Bjão!


	2. Cicatrizes

**Título:** Cicatrizes

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Palavra utilizada:** Cicatriz

**Número de palavras:** 249

**Avisos:** Fic para o projeto Drops de Pinhão 3.0 (Edição Surpresa) do fórum 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrizes<strong>

Draco observava atentamente o moreno adormecido ao seu lado.

Ele ainda estava bravo por Harry ter brigado com ele por não querer passar o feriado de Páscoa na casa dos Weasley, preferindo ficar na escola mesmo. Ele o acompanhou, contrariado.

Mas o loiro ainda não estava preparado para enfrentar uma manada de ruivos que queriam assassiná-lo. Afinal, ele era o culpado por estragar o namoro perfeito d'O Escolhido com a caçula Weasley.

Ele não estava disposto a privar o mundo de sua tão adorável pessoa ainda.

E Harry acabou por lhe escutar, com um pouco de empenho e uma noite inteira dando uma nova utilidade aos chocolates que eles trocaram no feriado. Não poder praticar seus "_exercícios" _diários em um quarto que dividiriam com vários ruivos deve ter ajudado na escolha também.

Traçou os contornos do rosto do namorado com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo quando encontrou a famosa cicatriz de raio na testa do moreno. Harry abriu os olhos, e Draco se perdeu na imensidão verde enquanto tracejava as linhas da cicatriz.

A mão do moreno subiu e encontrou as linhas finas cruzavam o peito do namorado, deslizando por cada uma delas demoradamente. Draco sorriu ao perceber os olhos esmeralda brilharem, provavelmente lembrando de um passado que eles queriam esquecer. E ele não poderia se negar a ajudar nessa tarefa, e assim, inclinou-se para beijar os lábios de Harry.

- Hum... Você ainda tem gosto de chocolate.

E o sorriso do loiro se tornou predatório.

- Eu sei.


	3. Atrasados

**Título:** Atrasados

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Palavra utilizada:** Gravata

**Número de palavras:** 238

**Avisos:** Fic para o projeto Drops de Pinhão 3.0 (Edição Surpresa) do fórum 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrasados<strong>

- Então, como estou?

Draco se virou para encarar o namorado, mas logo torceu o nariz em desgosto, como se estivesse encarando um trapo velho e sujo.

- O que? São roupas novas, não pode estar tão ruim assim!

Mas o loiro já estava se levantando da cama e caminhando até Harry, parando na frente do namorado e desatando o nó da gravata.

- Isso aqui está horrendo, um atentado ao bom gosto. Lucius vai querer me deserdar se ver você com isso.

- Por que ele lhe deserdaria por uma gravata? – o moreno ficou indignado.

- Ele não jogaria a oportunidade fora.

Harry bufou, querendo inventar alguma desculpa para não ir a festa de Páscoa dos Malfoy. Draco parecia pensar a mesma coisa, contudo, eles não tinham escapatória.

O moreno reparou em como seu namorado estava bonito e bem alinhado em suas vestes caríssimas, e quando deu por si, seus dedos já tinham ganhado vida e deslizavam pelo corpo do loiro _por baixo_ de suas roupas.

- Harry! Assim a gente não chega na festa!

Mas ele não ouviu as reclamações do loiro, e logo estavam em um emaranhando de braços e pernas em cima da cama. Harry gostou de observar como ele amarrotava vestes antes impecáveis de Draco.

- Podemos chegar umas... Duas horas atrasados?

E o loiro tomou a sua boca em um beijo faminto, para depois responder.

- Acho que não tem problema, não.


	4. Presente

**Título: **Presente**  
><strong>

**Autor: **Carol1408**  
><strong>

**Palavra utilizada: **Beijo**  
><strong>

**Número de palavras: **169**  
><strong>

**Avisos:** Fic para o projeto Drops de Pinhão 3.0 (Edição Surpresa) do fórum 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Eram lábios, dentes e línguas que se encontrava, tocavam, mordiam e acariciavam.

Eram dedos que traçavam os contornos um do outro, experimentando, apertando, marcando.

Era o suor, o tremor, os movimentos cadenciados, e tudo se nublava e aumentava o desejo de mais, mais e mais.

Seus corpos encaixados, juntos, unidos, numa dança ritmada que parecia não ter fim.

Cada vez mais forte.

Cada vez mais rápido.

Ofegos, gritos, gemidos. E mais beijos trocados.

Beijos quentes e molhados.

Beijos calmos e suaves. Cheios de significado.

Distribuídos por todo o corpo do outro, reverenciando. Espalhados pela face amada, para arrancar um sorriso.

E mais um beijo, dessa vez nos lábios, para borrar o sorriso conquistado, tamanha a felicidade que sentiam.

Dedos entrelaçados.

Olhares que se encontram. Mais sorrisos que se oferecem.

Draco segurou o rosto de Harry, traçando os contornos de sua face corada. E o moreno se inclinou para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Amava beijar o sonserino.

Os beijos trocados eram um presente de páscoa muito melhor do que chocolates.


	5. Like a G6

**Título: **Like a G6**  
><strong>

**Autor: **Carol1408**  
><strong>

**Palavra utilizada: **Trouxa**  
><strong>

**Número de palavras: **180**  
><strong>

** Aviso: **Fic escrita para o Projeto Drops de Pinhão 3.0 (Edição Surpresa) do fórum 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a G6<strong>

O som era ensurdecedor.

As pessoas dançavam e pulavam em sincronia na pista, no ritmo da música alta.

Sua cabeça girava e girava, efeito da bebida. Não que ele estivesse bêbado, mas poucos copos já o deixavam assim, alto.

Nunca achou que Draco fosse arrastá-lo para uma boate trouxa no feriado de páscoa.

Mas lá estavam eles, no meio da pista de dança.

O loiro dançava colado a si, o corpo se mexendo sinuosamente, dando-lhe ideias pervertidas.

Seus quadris se esfregando no bumbum perfeito do namorado, que rebolava no ritmo da música. Suas mãos passeavam pelo abdômen de Draco, aumentando o contato.

O loiro se virou, suas bocas se encontrando em um beijo faminto, sem pararem de dançar.

Não era só a bebida que estava deixando-o alto.

Draco quebrou o contato, sorrindo, para sussurrar em sua orelha.

- Eu disse que você ia gostar de dançar, Harry.

O moreno voltou a beijar o loiro, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas esbeltas por cima da camisa.

Ele devia era arrastá-lo para um dos banheiros, isso sim.

Estava virando fã de boates trouxas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Fiz a fic ouvindo a música "Like a G6", do Far East Movement, que deu origem ao titulo.


	6. Feliz Páscoa

**Título: **Feliz Páscoa

**Autor: **Carol1408

**Palavra utilizada: **Doceria

**Número de palavras: **348

**Avisos: **Fic para o projeto Drops de Pinhão 3.0 (Edição Surpresa) do Fórum 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Páscoa<strong>

Harry levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o sino da porta da doceria onde estava tocar, e viu seu ex-rival entrar tranquilamente no recinto, como se fosse dono do lugar.

Não pode deixar de sorrir.

Draco Malfoy sempre transmitia uma confiança e uma auto-suficiência enquanto andava, provavelmente desde o tempo em que usava fraldas.

Os olhos cinza encontraram os verdes, e logo o loiro alcançava a mesa em que o outro estava, puxando a cadeira para sentar-se.

- Então, Potter, o que nos traz aqui, nesta tarde de domingo pascal?

- Estamos fugindo dos seus pais, oras!

Ele revirou os olhos, dramático.

- Potter, entenda que Narcisa quer mesmo que você participe da festa. Por algum acaso do destino, ela gosta de você. Mesmo que nem eu entenda como isso é possível.

- Eu salvei você, gênio. Claro que ela vai gostar de mim, depois disso. E nem diga que é impossível, porque você também gosta.

- O que prova que eu sofro de sérios problemas de insanidade mental. Deve ser um mal de família. Isso ainda não explica nossa pequena fuga.

Harry fez uma careta, contrariado.

- Seu pai quer o meu couro...

Draco acenou com a mão, gesticulando que aquilo era um detalhe insignificante.

- ... E eu queria dar seu presente de Páscoa.

O loiro revirou os olhos de novo quando recebeu a caixa de chocolates, mas o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto denunciava sua alegria.

- E agora, o mais importante. – Harry continuou – Onde estão meus chocolates belgas?

- Potter, seu vendido! Então era isso que você queria!

O moreno teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado.

Draco bufou, indignado, mas acabou tirando uma grande caixa de chocolates de sua maleta. Harry começou a gargalhar.

- Ahá! Eu sabia.

- Como eu disse, Potter, problemas mentais. Isso é culpa desse seu jeito patético e grifinório de ser.

Mas o moreno não estava nem ouvindo as desculpas do namorado. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, tomando os lábios do loiro. Não importava que toda a doceria estava olhando para eles.

- Feliz Páscoa, Draco.

- Feliz Páscoa, Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Minha última drabble da maratona! S2

Agora eu tenho que escrever a fic do projeto dos clichês! É para amanhã! Mas ela já está quase pronta. xD

Espero que tenham gostado, povo lindo!

Foram drabbles simples, mas é meu presentinho pra vocês, fofuxos da tia. ;D

FELIZ PÁSCOA! Espero que tenham comido muito chocolate ontem!

Beijão!


End file.
